Enemy best friend
by anonymousauthor456
Summary: She didn't understand why but will she find her answer? *Not all that good*


''Butterbutt.'' My left eye twitched at the nickname and only one bastard calls me that.

''What do you want Butchy Boy?'' I said spinning, face-to-face with my enemy/best friend.

''Stop calling me that." He said walking up to me with a pout. I rolled my eyes.

''Well then stop calling me Butterbutt.'' I said crossing my arms. Butch eyes lingered on my chest. Perv.

''My eyes are up here Butch.'' His green eyes snapped back up to my face. He gave me a smirk and placed his hands behind his head.

''Sorry Butters, your tits are distracting.'' He said shrugging his shoulders. I scrunched up my nose and began to walk away.

''Pig.'' I said, he just gave a low chuckle. Ignoring him I began to walk to the school building, meeting up with Mitch and the crew. When we got closer Mitch was in sight and I got this big goofy smile, ignoring Butch's rant about how he's better than me in everything. I ran to Mitch's open arms and hugged his torso. I looked up and he leaned down for a kiss. It was sweet and gentle at first then Mitch slid his hands to my butt and squeezed. He then bit my lip and forced his tongue in my mouth . Usually I loved making out with Mitch but today feels off. When he's done he pulls away for a breath. I back a away a little.

''Good Morning.'' I said dryly. He gave me a smirk.

''Good Morning to you too sexy." he said, I cringed at the word 'sexy,' we were interrupted by a cough.

''PDA.'' I snapped my eyes at the crew. It consisted of my sisters Blossom the brains, and Bubbles the Beauty, and Butch's brothers (and my sisters boyfriends) Brick also the brains, Butch the brawns and Boomer also the beauty, I suppose.

''Are you okay?" I whispered to Mitch, he looked up and smirked my way. In a instant he gripped my hip and pulled me in. He lowered his mouth to my ear.

''I'll feel even better , if I had you to myself...'' My face scrunched up a little and my stomach churned. Lately, Mitch as been little to handsy. I placed my hands on Mitch's chest and pushed him a bit.

''Slow down there tiger.'' I whispered to him. Mitch's smirk turned to a frown.

Turning my heel I began to walk towards to the group, I was halfway there when I felt pressure on my wrist.

''Buttercup.'' I looked to see Mitch grip on my wrist. Tightly. He looked down and let go.

''I'm sorry." and he left. I glanced at the group and they must of left when I started to talk to Mitch. I glanced down to my wrist and there was a hand mark.

''Tch," I began walking into the school building. Walking through the double steel doors I walked passed Princess Morbucks and her hands all over Butch. Let me clear this up. Butch and Princess were an item at a point and time. In the beginning of the school year Princess was part of the crew until she started to make up rumors about me. I don't know why only me but she did it. Then maybe a couple of months later she became obsessed with the guys, more like tried sleeping with the 3 of them. Which they declined of course expect for Butch. He is the dog between the three. So she latched onto Butch.

"Whore.'' I stopped and glared at Princess. I turned around and walked up to her. She was a little taller than me and her boobs well they were somewhere but not in her stuffed bra.

"Butch I suggest you keep your bitch on a lease she might attack civilians." and like magic she jumped at me. I backed away and let her fall face first to the dirty hallway.

There was laughter around the hallway and Princess whining on the floor. Butch came to my side and placed his hand on my lower back. I oddly felt tingly and warm. I visibly relaxed to his touch.

"That wasn't very nice Buttercup." Princess began to get up while holding her nose. Her eyes darted to Butch's hand connected to my back and I inched away. Butch slipped his back into his pocket to play it off. Princesses walked towards us and she stopped.

"I feel sorry for Mitch. He's in a relationship with a prude and missing out with a real woman.'' She glared at me again and walked passed Butch and I.

"What crawled up her butt and died?" I sighed and turned away from Butch. The first bell rung and I began to walk to class.

"Hey Butterbutt want to skip?" I stopped.

"I need my education." He stared at me bug eyed and he looked like a fish out of water. I laughed, and he playfully glared at me.

"Come on butterbutt." Before I could lash out because of the nickname he grabbed my hand and we were out the double doors.

* * *

"GAME OVER. YOU LOSE"

"Man you cheated." I smirked and looked at Butch. He was red with anger and embarrassment.

"Admit it. You can't beat me." He throws his arms in the air and huffs.

"There has to be something that I'm better at." He then disappears in the crowded arcade. I rolled my eyes and headed to the food counter. I ordered nachos with extra cheese and a lot of jalapenos with a large Dr. Pepper. I than look for a table. None.

"Butterbutt." I looked at Butch with my nacho's in hand when they suddenly became part of my shirt. I glared at Butch, he looked terrified. Good.

"Buttercup-"

"You idiot, this is my favorite shirt." Cheese dripped from my shirt, jalapenos and nachos stained on my shirt. I'm glad that I had a tank top under this shirt. I sighed and walked over to the garbage can and tossed the tray and leftover nachos. I grab the hem of my shirt and yank it over my head. Once I took it off, I balled the shirt and threw it away. I turn back and I see Butch and several hormonal teenagers were staring. Perverts.

"I'll poke your eyes out with a rusty spoon, you didn't lose anything over here." They all scattered but Butch.

"If it took some nachos to make you strip, I would've ruined your shirts a long time ago." I glared at him and walked passed him and out the arcade.

"Where are you going?" He was right behind me but I just kept walking. I was down the street when I see a familiar figure.

"Butter-" I grabbed his wrist and hid behind a building. It was Mitch and it looks like he was waiting for someone.

"What we are doing?" I ignored him and kept my eyes on Mitch. He was tapping his foot and looking at his phone.

"Hey, is that Princess?" I looked back at Butch and than back at Mitch. I squinted at that direction, and a couple of seconds later there was Princess walking to Mitch.

"Hey, I think we should go."

"No." With that I kept watching. Princess leans in Mitch's ear and his widen and his cheeks turned bright red. He only does that when he's pissed. Princess had a smirk and began to confront him. Rage surged through me, what did she even say? And why are they meeting each other during school hours. I tried to calm down but what happened next made my heart sink and my blood run cold.

Mitch grabbed Princess by the back of her neck and slammed his lips onto hers. She grabbed his shirt to hold herself up, he had his hand on her waist. I shut my eyes and pretended that what was happening wasn't true.

"Buttercup," I felt Butch's breathe fan my face and the pad of his thumb brush my cheek. I opened my eyes and I was met with worried forest green eyes. I touched my cheek and I felt something cold and wet. I was crying, crying for a cheating jerk. Wait, I pulled my phone from my back pocket. I opened the camera app and snapped a picture of the two love birds and I looked at Butch. He raised his thick brow and looked at me with questionable eyes.

"What are you doing?" I smiled and tapped away on my phone, once I sent the message I looked back at the scene. Mitch had his hand under Princess's shirt and I scrunched my nose. Disgusting.

"Hey want to come over and play some video games?" I gave Butch a weak attempt of a smile. I agreed, so we walked away from the scene and when Butch slung his arm around I didn't feel but loved.

* * *

When we made it to his house the gang was there. The reds were in the living room watching a documentary and the blues were giggling on the floor playing a board game. They didn't even notice our presence when we walked in the house. We walk straight to Butch's room, his door was forest green and full of traffic signs.

Once opening door I walked to the bed. I threw myself on his comfy king size bed and let my small body jump.

"What game do you want to play?" I heard the console turn on but I didn't feel like looking. I felt the bed move and then it sank, I moved my head to the side. I was spaced out and I began to think. Why would Mitch even... God how dumb do I feel . How long have they been doing this? My heart sank and my stomach churned, I should've know, I should've noticed he was acting funny the last couple of weeks. This isn't the first time that this happened. I just wished that it would stop, you would think knowing someone for so long that they would change.

What happened next was unexpected and was not under my control. I cried, my vision blurred and I felt suffocated. My body racked with sobs. I curled myself into a ball and let myself go on Butch's bed. I felt a strong arm that pulled me in.

"It's okay." I screamed into the mattress. Why did it hurt?

"Buttercup, it's okay."

''Okay? Okay?" I forced myself out of Butch's embrace, I get off the bed and glared at Butch.

"I loved him. For 3 years I've stayed faithful to him and I never did him wrong. Not when temptation danced in front of me teasing me everyday. " I closed my eyes and let everything out.

"Why her? Why not me? Is it the money or the fact she can give him more than I can? Butch what is it?" I opened my eyes opened and I was once again faced with forest green eyes.

"I don't know. I don't know why he would choose a dumb little girl, when he has a beautiful, smart, funny, smart mouth woman right here." Suddenly his lips were on mine and everything became blurry. Our lips moved in sync and the heat pooled in my stomach. In the back of my head the words: STOP, THIS IS A BAD IDEA. But ignored it. Maybe this was a bad, horrible idea but the way Butch's hands never leave my face and not roam, made me feel safe. What am I saying? He always made me feel safe now that I think about it. Whenever Mitch messed up, he was here consoling me. But never has he made a move on me besides the constant flirting.

His hands slowly left where they were from and he slowly traced my every curve. I moaned when cupped my left breast, when I moaned he had the opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth. The room got hotter by the minute while our tongues became intertwined. Butch pulls back and goes for my exposed neck, he brushed my short hair away and he leaves small butterfly kisses.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." He mumbles to my hot skin. I felt my cheeks flush and my heart raced. I don't know if its because of the events of today but my gut is telling me: Go ahead and take this jump. I know I can do better and maybe Butch is my better.

"I trust you.''

* * *

It's been one month since Mitch cheated on me with Princess. He wasn't so happy when I came in the school building with Butch holding my hand but I ignored him and told him he can take his cheating ass somewhere else. Also within that month I haven't been so happy. Butch made me happier than ever, yeah sometimes he does say perverted things and he also stares at my chest more often. He still calls me Butter Butt and that still pisses me off but he doesn't care.

I'm more happier with Butch then when I was with Mitch in 3 years. Butch maybe a perverted jerk that pushes all my buttons but he's my enemy/ best friend.


End file.
